Bremen never again
by MegaThilde
Summary: 5 year old Bill and Tom Kaulitz are going to shoot a movie, but their day in Bremen is not turning out as expected. DISCLAIMER: I don't have anything to do with real-life people or events appearing in this story. It should be considered pure imagination and was written just for fun


"Remember boys, you behave well today!" Simone said in a firm and serious tone.

The two 5 year olds in the back seat of the family's VW simultaneously crossed their arms and sulked. Both them and their mother were in a bad mood after the big fuss this morning, and the twins really didn't want to be stuck in a car all the way from Leipzig to Bremen, a trip that would take about 3 hours according to mum. They had to get up at 5 A.M, since they had a whole days' work ahead of them, and neither Tom nor Bill had been able to eat anything. Their mother then promised to stop at a lay-by restaurant on the way to Bremen. The two kids were tired and grumpy now, but they were still happy that they could bring their favourite teddies; Bill had his little Dalmatian puppy and Tom had a yellow Beagle. Bill cuddled Robert, as the little toy was called, closer to his chest and closed his eyes, until his mother spoke again.

"It's going to be a long day, I know, but you both agreed to this. And I think it will be really fun! It probably won't be much different from the audition, remember? Just this time, you'll have to listen to Mr. Sabrautzky a bit more, that's the only thing I'll be asking from you". "Alright mommy", was the only thing the twins could say at the moment. Simone turned her head at them and smiled. "Good. I can see you're tired, but I'll just wake you up when we are about to find a place to eat". Shortly after, Bill was lulled sound asleep to the rocking movements of the vehicle.

Later they had a quick meal at an Autobahn lay-by, where Tom nonetheless managed to spill his juice all over his pants, so he had to sit in his underwear, his legs covered by a blanket, during the one hour of driving they had yet to go. Bill then wanted to tease him some more, so he stole the comic book his brother had brought along. "That's mine, give me that!" Tom yelled. But since Bill just laughed, Tom decided to hit him on the shoulder, this making Bill shriek and cry. "Relax you two; can't you just take turns in reading that book?" Simone interrupted. Tom didn't like the thought, but he and Bill finally settled an agreement. After a while, the family had suddenly reached their destination. Tom put his now dry pants on, although they were still sticky. "You get to change into costumes soon, don't worry", their mother told as they walked across the parking lot towards the large building in front of them. Bill and Tom looked at all the people, bulletin boards and flickering lights in awe as they entered the filming studio of Radio Bremen.

A tall man greeted them in the hallway. "Good morning Mrs. Kaulitz, great to see you again. And there are the little gentlemen, hello Bill, hello Tom", the man smiled as he shook their hands, though he mixed up their names. Yeah, they looked much alike. But if you paid attention you would know, that the twins could be told apart from the mole Tom had on his cheek and the one Bill had on his chin. Tom suddenly recognized the man as Mr. Sabrautzky, the director of the movie they were about to shoot, in which the twins would play a small part. Then the little group entered the room in which they apparently would shoot the scenes of today; the setting was decorated as a huge living room, with a couple of couches, bookshelves and some other stuff. Another man and a woman were already in there, they looked up and began approaching the newly arrived people.

"Good morning, I'm Michael Lade", the man with the moustache smiled as he shook hands with everyone. He seemed like a nice guy, Bill thought. "And I'm Elke Czischek", the woman said, and then she turned towards the twins and smiled, "but you can just call me Elke". Both Tom and Bill noticed that she looked a bit strange. This Elke-woman wore humongous glasses, had large, prominent teeth, not to mention her funny hair, which was cut into really short bangs while the rest was braided into pigtails. Tom thought she looked like a witch, just more childish.

Then Elke spoke again. "So, I'm guessing you are Tom, and you are Bill", she said while pointing at each of them. "Yes, I'm Bill", Tom said with a smirk, since he thought it would be fun to make a hoax out this weird woman's little mistake. Then he heard Bill giggle beside him, and Elke looked from one to another with a confused expression on her face. "Oh, boys, be nice now, don't mess with Mrs. Czischek", the twins' mother remarked and tried to smile at the "pigtail-lady". Elke looked up at her and then seemed to understand what was going on. "So you two like to make jokes, huh? Alright, I believe we are going to have loads of fun today. Is this your first time acting?" Elke asked and looked intensely at the twins. They both felt uncomfortable about being busted so quickly, and especially Tom didn't like the fact that this woman supposedly wanted to make friends with them. He didn't want to answer her question, and Bill stood beside him and was torn between being polite or sticking together with his obviously annoyed brother. Bill finally chose the former. "Yeah, it's the first time we make a movie, but we like to perform for our family sometimes", he said and shyly looked down. "That's good, what do you like to do then?" Elke smiled. "Many things. Last time was at mommy's birthday party, and we played _Happy birthday_, of course. I sang in a mic while everyone else was joining in, and Tom played along on a guitar. And afterwards people wanted an encore, so we also did a song from _Labyrinth_". Simone smiled when she heard this. Yes, she remembered that performance. Bill had a great singing voice for his age, and Tom was really enthusiastic with a guitar when he got one in hand. He definitely should get his own one sometime soon, Simone thought. But she had also seen how her boys enjoyed acting and performing in general, and one day they had talked about how amazing it would be to become famous actors, so she had looked up auditions for them. And this was a part for them both, which they in the end had been accepted to.

"Let's begin now, shall we?" the director said and clasped his hands together, before he turned towards Bill and Tom. "Do you remember what the movie we are making is called?" he smiled. "Yes, _Verrückt nach dir_", they answered in unison with shy smiles. "Correct. As you know, you are going to play Florian and Sebastian, who are visiting their aunt Henriette, Mrs. Czischeks character, and her boyfriend Martin", Sabrautzky then pointed at Lade, "but you guys make things a bit complicated for them". "Really?" Bill asked curiously. "Yes, I would say so", Sabrautzky said and winked, "but first you'll have to go to the dressing room. And I see you brought your teddy bears, that's good, maybe we can use them in the movie". Bill gasped and looked down at the toy in his arms. "You hear that, Robert, you are going to be a movie star!" Tom snorted beside him. "Toys can't become movie stars", he said sarcastically. "Of course they can! Everyone can!" Bill tried to argue. "Fine, but especially me", Tom smiled widely and raised a self-confident eyebrow. "You wish", Bill sighed and rolled his eyes.

Afterwards the twins had changed into some overalls and t-shirts, and in addition to that had a little make-up on, which they both found a little amusing, since it was ages ago that they last time had played with their mother's stuff, but Bill looked at himself in the mirror with a smile. "This looks pretty good!" he exclaimed. "I don't see anything, you look the same as always", Tom said while raising an eyebrow. "Don't you see that my face is brighter and that my mole is gone? Yours is too!" Bill answered. Tom looked sceptical at himself in the mirror. "Maybe, but I still look the same as usual. Make-up is for girls anyway". Bill looked up at his brother with an uncomfortable and hurt look in his eyes, but Tom didn't notice.

Then they were about to film the first scenes. This part of the plot revolved around the twins staying overnight by their so-called "aunt Henriette", and they were about to eat dinner when it knocked on the door and "Martin" stood outside, which was obviously not the plan. Then they all ate while the newly arrived man had a good conversation with the two youngsters, much to their aunt's dislike. "Martin" more or less turned them against her at one point, and Tom liked the fact that he could call Elke a "weirdo".

Both Bill and Tom had liked it all to this point. Acting was really fun, Mr. Sabrautzky was nice to them, mum didn't watch them all the time, since she didn't want to disturb the filming process, and not to mention that they were allowed to insult the "pigtail-lady". Now they were about to change costumes once again. This time the twins were dressed in two identical pyjamas with Mickey Mouse on the front. They were used to getting dressed the same from time to time, so this didn't bother them that much. In the next scene they shot, the twins were put to bed, and the two adults began a serious discussion about their mutual relationship. This was of course overheard by "Florian" and "Sebastian", who couldn't sleep.

Bill stood hiding behind an elephant figure, with Robert in his arms, and had just been busted by "Henriette". "Where is Sebastian?" she asked. "You were supposed look after him too", he just answered, while Tom came trotting up from behind with his Beagle teddy. "How long have you been standing there?" "Henriette" asked in an irritated voice, before she turned her head at "Martin", "he has spied on us". "Just come over to me", the man with the moustache offered the two children, and they ran over and both sat on his lap. "One of you can sit with me", "Henriette" said. But when none of the kids did as they were told, she repeated her request a bit more strictly and added "That's an order!" Even though Tom knew that Elke was just acting, he couldn't help but feel a bit attacked by those words, which made him grumble and send her a death glare. "Hey, did you not hear what she said?" "Martin" asked in a somewhat friendly tone. "I have bad hearing", Tom managed to say his line in a raspy voice. "Henriette" sighed. "Well, go to bed now, both of you", she said. Tom knew he was supposed to say something now, but didn't remember what. They had quickly gone over their lines when they had audition one month earlier, and they were supposed to learn them by heart before showing up on the day of filming, but their mum didn't think it would be necessary, since it were just a few lines and the boys probably wouldn't remember anyway. So now, Sabrautzky just told them what to say as the scenes went by, mostly with rehearsal before cameras rolled, but now he saw that Tom needed help. "Your line is "I have wet my bed"". "What!?" Tom exclaimed. He didn't see that coming. "I'm not a baby anymore!" he continued, "I never pee in my bed!" "Yes, and that's good, but you are just acting, and everyone knows this isn't real life", Mr. Sabrautzky tried to make him calm down. "How can you be so sure? This is embarrassing! Peeing in bed is disgusting!" Tom said. The director shot a desperate look around the room in search of the mother of the twins, but apparently she was taking a walk somewhere else in the building. "Listen, if you do this, I will reward you with a Cola afterwards, how does that sound?" "I refuse!" Tom almost screamed and stood up and crossed his arms. Then Elke have had enough. "Do as he says, Tom! Mr. Sabrautzky is just being nice to you, and yes, of course you are a big boy, but then don't behave like a little brat!" she said harshly. Tom was really taken aback by this, and so was Bill. Of course they have had some arguments at home with their parents, but it was different to suddenly be scolded by a stranger. Tom stood with a quivering lower lip and glared at Elke. "I'm not listening to you. You are just an ugly woman, and I don't want to make a film with you", he said before he stormed off.

The others stood as petrified with mouths wide open as they watched the 5 year old boy open the door and disappear behind it. After a few seconds, Sabrautzky began following him. "I'll talk to him, we'll be back in a moment!" he shouted at Bill and the four adults present in the room. If Bill knew his brother right, then Tom wouldn't just calm down after what had happened, at least not straight away. He was still sitting on Mr. Lades lap, but now he was put down again. Then Lade stood up himself and in a slightly frustrated manner ran his fingers through his hair, before he forced a smile at Bill. "He can be a bit hot tempered your brother, huh?" he asked. "Sometimes", the little dark haired boy just answered. "Let's hope everything's fine when he gets back", Lade said. Bill noticed Elke quietly sitting with an embarrassed and sad look on her face as they all waited.

"I can't find him! I didn't see him anywhere down the halls or in the nearby rooms!" Mr. Sabrautzky panted as he returned, "I'm afraid you have to help me searching, his mother is going to be mad if we just let him walk away!" Everyone stood up and followed the director outside, including Bill. Now he was getting a bit nervous too. He wouldn't consider Tom to be reckless, but you never knew. As they were in the corridor, everyone split up into different directions, and during the chaos, the adults completely forgot about Bill. Suddenly he found himself alone in the very long passage, which seemed to go through most of the building. "_I should start looking for Tom"_, he thought, and even though he had heard what Mr. Sabrautzky said earlier, he grabbed the handle of the first door beside the filming room, which was marked with a WC-sign. It was locked. Apparently, the director had tried the door too and had come to the conclusion, that anyone could be using that toilet. But Bill had a feeling that this was his twin's hiding-place. "Tom, it's me, are you in there?" he tried as he raised his voice a little. "Yes, I am", he heard from the other side of the wooden door. "Oh, great! But, what are you doing?" Bill asked in bewilderment. "Nothing, I just didn't want to talk to those stupid people", Tom answered. Bill sighed at this. "Listen, everyone is looking for you! You made them worried about you, and I was too!" No response followed. "I'm sorry", Tom finally said. "Well, it's alright now. And listen, if you still don't want to say those things about peeing in bed, I could do it instead". "You would! That's awesome, thanks, Bill!" Tom cheered. "No problem. We just have to say that I am you and you are me. And remember to switch our teddies". "Sure!" Tom said. "Would you mind coming out now?" Bill asked. "Ahem, I would like to, but… I can't. The door is locked as you see. And…" Tom made a short break, "I threw the key out of the window, because I was angry". "What?!" Bill exclaimed in horror, "we are on the third floor, Tom! That was a really dumb thing to do!". "I know, I know! It was stupid of me". Bill took a deep breath and tried to figure out a solution. "Have you searched for an extra key in there?" A little time passed before Tom answered. "No, I don't think there's any. But maybe you could find the key if you went outside and looked under the window? I think there are some bushes down there in which it could have landed".

In that same moment, Bill heard his mum and Mr. Sabrautzky approaching down the corridor, and Simone sounded really upset. "I can't leave for five minutes before something like this happens? And are you sure that you checked everywhere? What about the garden?" she said. "Not the garden yet, but the others are still looking for him. And I actually think, madam, that you were gone for more than five minutes…" "IT DOESN'T MATTER! I hope for you, that he himself found his way back. And who is together with Bill anyway?" she said before she looked up and saw her just mentioned son standing in front of the bathroom door. "Hey guys, I found Tom. He's in there", Bill told. "Thank God!" Simone said in relief and placed a hand over her heart. Then her expression suddenly changed and she looked reproachfully at Sabrautzky. "That's great, they were BOTH unsupervised?" she said, to which the director just shrugged and looked a bit guilty.

Then she turned towards Bill. "Thank you for finding him, darling", she smiled, before she walked past him and knocked on the door. "Hi Tom, it's mommy, are you alright?" she asked. "I can't get out! The key lies outside somewhere under the bathroom window!" he yelled. Simone frowned. "And how did it get there?" Silence followed. "Ehm, it flew out by accident", Tom answered in an insecure voice. "Sure it did. Silly, silly, boy. We'll go get it now", she said almost emotionless. Then she asked Sabrautzky to stay with Bill, while she and Lade, who had just arrived, searched for the key.

"Here it is!" Simone smiled as they returned ten minutes later. Bill let out a sigh in relief. During their waiting time, he couldn't help but think about the risk of Tom being trapped in the possibly creepy bathroom forever. Horrible, horrible thought. Sabrautzky tried to assure him though, that Tom would get out no matter what. Now, their mother put the key in the matching hole, turned it around… and out the door came a seemingly shocked Tom, who was immediately embraced by Simone, and soon after Bill joined in. Good thing that nothing bad happened, he thought, and he was very happy to have his brother back.

"Well, that's was some kind of a show you caused there, sonny. We were all worried, you know?" Mr. Sabrautzky said. "Yes, I'm sorry", Tom said. "Don't ever do something like that again. Never run away, and never throw a key away. I still wonder how you could even think of that! We were lucky we found the key so fast", his mother remarked in a serious tone. Tom looked a little embarrassed, but Bill grabbed his arm and locked it with his own in a comforting way, and Tom couldn't help but return the reassuring smile Bill gave him. "And I'm sorry too", Elke said, "it was wrong of me yell like that. I hope we are on good terms now". She gave Tom a smile, which he tried to return, but deep inside he was still mad at her. After a moment, Sabrautzky cleared his throat. "I don't know what people want, have you had enough adventures for today or do you want to keep on filming?" he asked while looking around, though especially keeping an eye on the twins and their mother. "I'm alright with that", Tom answered. He knew that Bill had been really excited about all this movie-thingy and probably wanted to finish it. And also because he knew that Bill would take over that irritating line... if mum would leave them alone during the rest of filming _at all_. When they would come inside the studio room and then "switch places", she would probably figure it out at once.

They walked to the film setting again, but suddenly Simone stopped and looked a bit startled. "Sorry, I forgot my purse in the front hall, I need to go get it. I'll be back soon", she apologized before walking out again. "Great, now I don't have to say that stupid line!" Tom thought. Without anyone noticing, he and Bill switched teddy bears.

"Alright, we'll simply continue from where we left off, everyone on their previous places", the director ordered. The twins both sat on Mr. Lades lap, though Bill sat on Tom's previous spot and the other way around. Elke was ready in front of them. "Action!". "Well, go to bed now, both of you", "Henriette" said. "I have wet my bed", Bill said. It was hard not to laugh, but both twins managed to keep fairly straight faces. Then the adults had some lines of their own. "I'll go take a look at that in a moment, but… you guys are getting really heavy now. Florian, could you please go over to Henriette?" Lade told who he thought was Bill. Tom swallowed briefly, but finally walked over to Elke and was lifted onto her lap. "I'm not very tired", he said. "Really? Is your bed wet too?" "Henriette" asked. He thought about it for a moment. "Not yet, not yet". "Okay, you can stay here as well", she said, before looking at "Martin", who was holding Bill. "Check if he really is wet". Then Bill had to change position before "Martin" was completely sure. "Too late", he said. "Alright, now it's time for the water", Mr. Sabrautzky interrupted. "_Oh no"_, both of the twins thought, since they were afraid to be the ones to get wet for real. But when the director came with the water bottle towards Tom, who just had time to get frightened, then the 5 year old was told to step down. It turned out to be Elke, who had to get her legs soaked. Tom's face formed a malicious smile, but quickly his mood changed, when he realized that HE of course was the one to "pee" on her.

"We continue", Mr. Sabrautzy said, before Tom was able to make any protests. Then he remembered, that the adults still thought he was Bill, so he couldn't reveal himself like that. He was told to step up again and sit on the wet spot. "_Ew, ew, ew"_, Tom's mind kept saying. Cameras started rolling, and "Henriette" sat and hold him, but then she froze for a moment. "_This is so annoying, I never agreed to this! And "pigtail-lady" probably still thinks I'm dumb. Maybe I should pee on her for real?_ _It obviously can't get any worse_", Tom thought to himself. But then he remembered how sincere Elke had sounded when she apologized to him. _"And would I proof anything by making myself look even dumber and rude? No, I keep my head high_", he concluded. This meant, that only real water was to be seen, as Elke with a disgusted expression lifted him from her lap to see the wet spot and exasperatingly exclaimed "Florian!".

One hour later, the family was in their car on their way home. "What did you think about today, boys?" Simone asked. "It was really exciting, and fun, except the part when Tom was locked in the bathroom!" Bill said. "Yeah, I think so too. I hope you learned your lesson about that kind of things", she said while sending Tom an admonishing look. "Yeah, I did", he said in an annoyed tone. "Cheer up, darling! I think it was wrong of you to run away and making everyone scared, but I also think you don't need any more punishment after the little fright you got in there. In fact, I'm going to keep my promise from yesterday and letting you have that ice cream now. You did a great job with the movie anyway". "Yippee, can I have with caramel flavour?!" Bill cheered. Simone raised an eyebrow. "Yes, if they have that in the store". A smile then came across Tom's lips. "And I would like lemon". Some seconds of silence followed. "Well, what do you say, is acting something you would try another time?" Simone smiled. "NO!" "YES!" Tom and Bill respectively yelled in unison.


End file.
